El gran encuentro de los Guerreros Z y el grupo de Inuyasha
by Giu Giu
Summary: Los Guerreros Z iban en busca de la última esfera para invocar a Sherlong, dicha esfera es detectada en un extraño pozo. Mientras Inuyasha y su grupo buscaban los fragmento de la perla, encuentran una extraña esfera con una estrella. Goku y los demás se asomaron al pozo, Inuyasha toco la esfera... -¿Quienes son ustedes?-Dijeron los Guerreros Z y el grupo del hanyou en coro.
1. Dos mundos a punto de chocar

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y Akira Toriyama  
**

* * *

**Mundo de Dragon Ball Z, seis meses después de la derrota de Buu**

-¡Vamos! ¡Pásame el radar!-Trunks se peleaba con Goten por el detector de esferas.

-¡No se vale Trunks! ¡Tú lo tuviste todo el rato!-Goten hace puchero y lo mira molesto.

-Dejen de pelear, mocosos entrometidos-Piccolo los mira amenazante y los chicos se ocultan tras Goku-Bah, cobardes…

-Jajaja-Goku mira a su hijo y a su amigo-Niños, denme el radar, solo nos falta una esfera del dragón.

-Pero papá…-Goten lo mira molesto-Trunks no me quiere dar el radar.

-Bueno, Trunks-Goku sonríe-Préstale el radar a Goten, tu siempre lo tienes en Corporación Capsula, aparte es la primera búsqueda de esferas que Goten hace conmigo.

-Oh- Trunks baja la cabeza-No lo sabía-Mira a su amigo y entrega el radar-Tenlo.

-¡Oh, gracias Trunks!-El niño sonríe muy contento-Papá…-Observa el radar que localizaba la última esfera en una isla-¡La esfera esta aquí abajo!

-Entonces vamos…-Goku mira a su grupo-¿Han visto a Gohan?-Gira su cabeza para todos lados y luego voltea a Piccolo-¿Dónde está?

-Jump, no soy la niñera para saber eso-Se molesta el Namek-Es tu hijo

-Piccolo-Goku lo mira divertido.

-En la isla de abajo, esta con amiga esa-Piccolo se sonroja hasta las orejas-¡Maldito seas Gohan! Es mi consecuencia por no aceptar disfrazarme de carnaval con él-Piccolo sacude lo que podría haber ocurrido de su mente y baja a la isla.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Gohan mira a su amiga la cual tenía un ceño fruncido-¿Molesta por lo de ayer?

-¿Tu qué crees tonto?-Ella se sienta en una roca, su cabello que crecía tapaba su cara-Acepte venir nomás porque quería volver a ver a ese dragón, no por tu disculpa.

-Oye-Gohan se acerca rotundamente-No es mi culpa mi popularidad-Recuerda que todas las situaciones en la que era perseguido por chicas y Videl quedaba abandonada-Aparte hoy sea acaba.

-Para el mundo, pero yo siempre lo recordare-Videl gruñe y golpea con su botas la piedra donde estaba sentada.

-Okay-Gohan alza vuelo por unos segundos y toma un flor de por ahí, se acerca por detrás a Videl y toca el mismo hombro que toco cuando se reencontraron-¿Piensas olvidar este gesto acaso?-Videl voltea quedando a unos centímetros de su rostro-Descuida-Le guiña el ojo-Luego te hare recordar todo-Gohan bromea al final.

-Tonto-Videl lo empuja y toma la flor-Gracias, es bonita-Gohan sonríe con vergüenza y miran hacia el cielo, Goten y Trunks se burlaban-¡Esos niños!

-Parece que la última esfera esta aquí-Gohan recibe telepatía de Piccolo- Busquémosla.

Videl asiente y acompaña a Gohan a buscarla. A Goten se la había caído el radar y su amigo lo trato de "niño tonto", cosa que le molestaba por lo que ahora buscaba el radar entre los pastizales.

-Niño tonto-Se decía-No soy tonto, solo un poco distraído- Corría pastizales y avanzaba-Ya verá, cuando le gane en un combate-Su pie choca contra algo, era el radar-¡Te encontré! ¡Oía! La esfera esta por aquí.

Goten miro para todos lados, no había nada, avanzo un poco y de choco con algo.

-¡Ah!-Se quejo-¿Papá?-Mira fijamente-¿Qué paso?

-Solo buscaba el radar, pero me dio sueño-Bosteza Goku-Veo que lo encontraste-Lo mira-Y la esfera esta cerca.

Padre e hijo avanzan entre los pastizales buscando la esfera, cuando el radar chillo mucho ellos sabían que se aproximaban, pero para su sorpresa, hallaron algo extraño.

-¿Qué hace un pozo en medio de una isla?-Goku se rasco la cabeza confundido-Pásame el radar hijo-Con el radar en la mano, Goku supo que la esfera estaba en ese pozo-Me acercare.

-Espera-Goten miro temeroso-¿No es peligroso? ¿Y si esperamos a los demás?

-Tienes razón-Goku sonríe para calmar al pequeño-Tu búscalos-Goku se acomoda en el pasto-Dormiré un poco mientras.

Su hijo asiente y se dispone a buscar al resto mientras su padre dormía un poco.

**Mundo de Inuyasha, mientras buscaban los fragmentos.**

-¡Apúrense!-Inuyasha miraba impaciente a su grupo-¡Humanos lentos!-Pensaba sacudiendo sus orejas.

-No seas tan amargado Inuyasha-Sango le reprocho con la mirada-Que seas mitad bestia no te da derecho a insultarnos.

-Feh, pero si ustedes son los lentos-Mira molesto a la exterminadora-En fin, descansaremos aquí-Baja una colina para quedar de mi a un lago-¿Trajiste comida Aome?

-Claro, pero no soy tu esclava-Aome tira su mochila y saca la comida-Prepara una fogata al menos-Le pide amablemente.

-No, que la prepare Miroku-Se pone en su posición típica, piernas cruzadas, manos juntas y cabeza en alto.

-Inuyasha no prepara nada porque en la última fogata se quemo el pelo, que torpe…-Shippo recuerda bajando del hombro de Miroku.

-¡Ya verás chaparro del demonio!-Inuyasha persigue a Shippo y lo toma de su colita-¡No te hagas el listo! ¡Porque yo soy más listo!

-¿En serio, tu eres más listo que Shippo?-Sango mira con cara de "no te creo"-Aome, haz los honores-Voltea a su compañera.

-Con gusto Sango-Responde Aome-¡Abajo!

Como era de esperarse, Inuyasha cayo y Shippo se libro.

-Eso te pasa por abusivo-Shippo le hace burla, Inuyasha saca sus garras y lo asusta-¡Aome has algo con este grandote!

-¡Abajo, abajo, abajo!-Repite la chica.

-Maldita sea, siempre lo mismo-Dice con tierra entre los dientes.

-Esa imagen ya se me hace muy repetida-Miroku termino de preparar la fogata-Vengan todos, la comida estará en breve.

Inuyasha termino de limpiarse y siguió a Aome hacia la fogata.

-¿Por qué siempre eres así conmigo?-La mira con molestia, aunque aun su corazón latía por Kikyo, no podía evitar admitir que la humana lo tenía enamorado.

-Porque eres abusivo con Shippo-Ella no lo devuelva la mirada, ese hanyou podría estar enamorado de su vida pasada, pero en los últimos tiempos parecía que la balanza se inclinaba a su favor.

-Pero ese chaparro siempre se anda burlando-Inuyasha confiesa aunque sabía que su "querida Aome" no le creía-Ni modo, solo resta comer y seguir con la búsqueda de los fragmentos-Aome volteo sorprendida ¿Inuyasha rindiéndose? ¿Dónde estaba él insistente e incansable hanyou que conocía?

-Delicioso-Dijo Miroku saboreando los fideos-Usted es una gran cocinera señorita Aome-

-Gracias Miroku-Sonrió nerviosa-Si supiera que solo es comida instantánea-Pensaba para ella, miro de reojo a Inuyasha-Es increíble que Inuyasha no me discutiera más luego de un "abajo" suele ponerse molesto, ¿Sera que por fin está madurando?

-Esto estuvo rico-Opino Sango terminando.

-Aome… ¿Tienes de mis dulces favoritos?-Shippo agitaba su cola ansioso.

-Ten-Aome le dio unos caramelos.

-Gracias-Responde el pequeño zorrito, se acerca al lago y degusta los dulces-¡Miren! ¡Hay algo en el lago!

-Feh, en lago hay peces, no creo que haya nada interesante-Inuyasha ignoro los gritos del pequeño.

-No Inuyasha-Miroku se incorpora-Es algo brillante, como una esfera.

-¿La perla de Shikkon?-Sango mira al monje, este negó con la cabeza.

-Iré por ella-Shippo se lanzo al agua y con el poco nado que sabia llego a la cosa-¡Vaya! ¡Es dura!

-Es curioso-Aome toma la esfera entre sus manos-Tiene una estrella en su centro.

-Quizás sea algún adorno que se perdió-Sango lo mira curiosa-Es bastante bonita.

-Feh, solo un adorno-Inuyasha se voltea y se incorpora, de pronto siente algo en su ser-Algo se acerca…

Todos se incorporan serios, miran hacia todos, de pronto sucede algo con la esfera.

-¡La esfera esta brillando!-Miroku observa sorprendido-Esto no es bueno.

-Inuyasha-Aome se preocupa-¿Se acerca algo maligno?

-No lo sé, lo que siento esta cerca pero parece no moverse-Gruñe molesto-¿Qué demonios pasa?

**Mundo de Dragon Ball Z**

-¡¿Sintieron esos ki?!-Gohan se sobresaltó-Están… ¿En el pozo?-Gohan se acerco al pozo-Deben tener la esfera.

-Mmh, son cinco ki-Goku se pone serio-Unos son bastante poderosos, dos medianamente y hay un ki pequeño.

-¿Qué harán con la esfera? ¿Estarán reuniéndolas?-Goten mira con curiosidad.

-No lo creo, creo que es casualidad que la esfera la hayan encontrado-Piccolo mira al pequeño-Lo que debemos hacer es ir al pozo y quitársela.

-Tampoco hay que ser tan malos, se la pedimos y listo-Goku sonríe nervioso-De acuerdo ¿Quién vota por entrar al pozo?

Todos alzan la mano menos Piccolo.

-Bueno-Trunks interviene-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Entremos!

Goku y los demás se asomaron al pozo y…

**Mundo de Inuyasha**

-Mmh…-Inuyasha observa la esfera-Sea lo que sea, viene por esto-Se sopla su flequillo-Esto no es un simple adorno.

-¿Crees que sea Naraku?-Shippo observa al hanyou.

-No lo sé, esas energías siguen sin moverse-Inuyasha se incorpora molesto-¡Si eres Naraku sal ahora! ¡Cobarde!

-Tranquilízate Inuyasha-Interviene Miroku-Aun no estamos listo de enfrentar a Naraku, la última vez…

-¡No me digas que hacer!-Inuyasha muestra su mandíbula furioso, arrebata la esfera de Aome y grita-¡Si quieres esto! ¡Pues muéstrate engendro!

Un destello se produjo cuando el hanyou tomo la esfera, de pronto, algo parecía caer del cielo pero no se puedo ver al momento, cuando Inuyasha reacciono lo primero que hizo fue buscar la esfera, aun había tierra levantada.

-Mmh-Toca el suelo con sus garras-¡Aquí está la esfera!-Pronuncio al mismo tiempo que alguien, miro hacia arriba y vio a un hombre de extraño peinado y ropas naranjas-¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo… ¿Quién eres tú?-El extraño hombre quien era Goku pregunta.

-Engendro, yo pregunte primero-Inuyasha lo mira furioso.

-Bueno, yo soy Goku y vine por esta esfera-Responde algo confundido-Solo dame la esfera y me retirare.

-¿Cómo se que no eres un siervo de Naraku? ¡No te daré esta esfera hasta probar tu fuerza!-Inuyasha saca su Tessaiga lo mira amenazante.

-¡Papá!-Irrumpe un chico parecido al hombre, pero de pelo erizado-¿Qué sucede?-Mira hacia Inuyasha-Es unos de los de ki poderoso.

-Mi cabeza-Suspiro Shippo, volteo y vio a un niño de pelo alborotado-¡Buaa! ¡Un monstro!

-Oye-Se incorpora el niño-No grites, me acabo de golpear ¿Quién eres?

-¿Tu quien eres?-Shippo lo mira amenazante.

-¿Eh? Pues yo soy Goten-Responde el pequeño-Jajaja, ¡Pareces un zorro!

-Pues mitas zorro soy-El pequeño zorrito sacude su cola-Me llamo Shippo.

-Yo también soy mitad algo, mitad saiyajin-Goten se señala con el dedo.

-¿Saiyajin?-Shippo mira hacia todos lados al ver que el polvo se disipaba, Goten voltea y a su hermano, su padre y el resto frente a un hombre de pelo plateado, dos mujeres y un hombre con un bastón.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-Dijeron los Guerreros Z y el grupo del hanyou en coro.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, visiten mi facebook: Gohanss2 Fan fics  
**


	2. Preguntas, dudas y un viaje por iniciar

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y Akira Toriyama  
**

* * *

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-Dijeron los Guerreros Z y el grupo del hanyou en coro.

-¿Qué?-Inuyasha pregunta confundido-Respondan ustedes.

-Bueno, ya te dije que soy Goku-El saiyajin calmo el ambiente-Ellos son mis hijos, Gohan y Goten, el otro niño es Trunks, el verde es Piccolo y la niña es la novia de Gohan-Este último de se sonrojo.

-¡Y yo soy el príncipe Vegeta Vegetin!-Irrumpe a quienes todos conocemos.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Goku voltea.

-Sentí unos ki y vine aquí, ni creas que te dejare toda la diversión -Vegeta sonríe con orgullo.

-¿Oigan porque ese sujeto se llama Vegetal?-Shippo mira a Aome confundido, todos echaron a reír.

-¡Insecto! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?!-Vegeta amenaza a Shippo, Goku lo toma del brazo y lo aleja del pequeño zorro-Disculpen a mi amienemigo, siempre es así.

-Me acuerda a Inuyasha-Shippo piensa observando al hanyou y el príncipe.

-Bueno, bueno-Aome interviene-¿Qué quieren y porque necesitan esa esfera?

-Bueno-Gohan empieza-De dónde venimos, hace unos meses un demonio destruyo la Tierra y casi el universo, por suerte mi padre lo derroto, ahora nosotros reunimos las esferas para que las personas olviden lo que causo ese demonio ya que el monstro, o una parte de él, ahora vive entre nosotros porque es bueno-Gohan voltea hacia su grupo-No queremos molestar, solo queremos nuestra esfera y nos iremos.

-Ya veo-Aome agacha la cabeza y pestañea-Si es solo eso…

-¡Espera Aome!-Inuyasha corta lo que iba a decir-¿Cómo es eso de que usaran las esferas para lavar el cerebro de las personas?

-Pues resulta que esas esferas si reúnes las siete, un dragón surgirá y te concederá tres deseos-Goku relata y como ustedes se habrán imaginado a Sherlong, lo mismo hizo el grupo de Inuyasha.

-Interesante, es como la perla de Shikkon, pero más poderosa-Miroku piensa mientras mira hacia Goku-¿Y hay límites para eso deseos?

-Depende lo que pidas-Piccolo agrega-Ahora hablamos, hablen ustedes.

-Bueno-Empieza el monje-Yo soy Miroku, el de otras de perro es Inuyasha, la señorita de mi lado es Sango, aquella es Aome y el pequeño zorro es Shippo-Miroku siente los chillido de Kirara- Oh, también esta Kirara, una criatura que nos acompaña.

-Un gusto conocerlos-Goku sonríe-Ustedes tienen ki impresionante, de seguro son poderosos.

-¿Ki?-Sango mira confundida-¿Acaso hablan de las energías?

-Exacto-Acota Trunks-Existen energías positivas y negativas.

-Con el ki mi papá sabe cuán poderoso es el enemigo y si lo puede derrotar-Goten agrega.

-Interesante…-Analiza el monje con la mano en la barbilla.

-Bueno, ahora les toca a ustedes-Habla Videl quien parecía haberse muerto-¿Qué es lo hacen ustedes? ¿Y que es esa perla de Shikkon?

-Que carácter-Piensa Inuyasha al ver a la ojiazul-Me recuerda a...

-La perla de Shikkon es un perla poderosa que fue creada a base de cuatro cualidades que debe poseer el alma de una persona: Valor, amistad, conocimiento y amor. Cuanto más equilibradas estén estas cuatro almas en una persona, mejor será ésta. Esta teoría está basada en los principios shinto de la filosofía _Naobi_ .Se dice que esta esfera es capaz de transformar a un semidemonio en un demonio-Goku y los demás se imaginan la perla y demás cosas mencionadas-Esta esfera no era buena ni mala, pero ahora el problema es que un ser llamado Naraku quiere usar su poder contra el mundo, y la señorita Aome es quien debe evitar esto y destruir la perla-Miroku suspiro y termino.

-Es una situación complicada-Goku se rasca la cabeza-Quizás…-Iba a decir algo pero Gohan lo corto.

-Papá, es mejor no entrometernos hay algo que me agrada. Solo pide la esfera y vámonos.

Goku miro a Gohan y noto su preocupación así que accedió, aunque tuviera ganas de enfrentarse a ese tal Naraku.

-Lamento no poder ser de ayuda, pero debemos irnos rápidamente-Goku se mostro apurado-Solo quiero la esfera y les deseo suerte en su combate contra Naraku.

-Feh, tengan su esfera-Inuyasha se la entrego de mala gana y se sentó alrededor de la fogata-En cuento termine esto nos iremos por los fragmentos.

-¿No necesitan ayuda?-Aome pregunta-Quizás podamos ayudarlos.

-No, no es necesario señorita Aome-Gohan intervino-Aparte usted es quien debe encargarse de destruir esa perla, debe ser muy fuerte y valiente.

-He he-La reencarnación sonrió nerviosa y sonrojada-Tu también te vez fuerte-Oh oh, parece que había celos por parte de dos personas.

-Bueno bueno, tú y tus amigos pueden irse-Inuyasha se levanto y corrió a Gohan.

-Sí Gohan, debemos irnos-Videl lo tironeaba del brazo.

En ese momento Inuyasha alzo la mirada y miro a Videl, esta hizo lo mismo por unos segundos se quedaron mirándose fijamente.

-¡Gohan!-Goku irrumpió el cuadrado amoroso-Es hora de irnos.

Gohan se despabiló y cayó sobre Aome, Inuyasha sobre Gohan y Videl sobre el hanyou.

-Vaya, vaya-Miroku observaba pensante-Esos sí que tienen suerte.

-¡Qué vergüenza!-El hanyou pensaba-Y este engendro se atreve a tocar a Aome, y esta chica de carácter que me molesta.

-¿Qué esto? ¿Por qué me revuelto a ver a este chico?...-Aome se sentía extraña.

-Parece que hay parejas-Shippo comparte con Goten y Trunks sus dulces.

-Sí, la señorita Videl y mi hermano son novios-Goten mira a los chicos separarse.

-No Goten aun no, pero en cualquier momento…-Trunks saborea la paleta-Al igual que esa tal Aome y orejas de perro.

-Jeje, se parecen mucho, pero ese torpe de Inuyasha aun esta siente algo por una tal Kikyo-Shippo comenta molesto-Pero esa ni la ve, en cambio a Aome la tiene todo el tiempo a su lado.

-Oh, los jóvenes son complicados-Opina Goten pensante-Espero no ser así.

-Yo tampoco-Trunks anuncia.

-Ni yo-Termina Shippo.

-Ah Kakarotto, toma esta esfera y vámonos-Vegeta musita molesto-¡Es una perdida de tiempo!

Goku asintió y se acerco a donde tenían las esferas, en cuento coloco la última esfera empezaron a brillar alocadamente, el cielo se oscureció, una luz en forma de dragón salió y se llevo a las esferas.

-¡No puede ser!-Piccolo se sorprendió-¡Las esferas desaparecieron!

-No, ¡Y tanto que nos costó juntarlas!-Goku se apena-¿Qué sucedió?

-Goku, me escuchas-Irrumpe una voz, era Dende.

-¡Dende!-Exclamo Gohan-¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Tienes idea?

-Sí, al parecer nuestro mundo y donde se encuentran chocaron y ustedes quedaron atrapados-Explica el Namek-Por lo que me acaba de decir Mr. Popo, el antiguo Kamisama programo las esferas con especie de funcionamiento especial, pero esto solo es la Tierra, que cuando este reunidas las siete esferas se invoque a Sherlong.

-¿Y qué sucede si estamos en otro lado?-Goku se mostraba preocupado-Dende…

-Lo que acaba de pasar es que las esferas empezaron su funcionamiento desde cero, están esparcidas como si acabaran de cumplir un deseo, deberán buscarlas devuelta-Explica Dende-Lamento decir que tampoco podrán volver sin las esferas, por alguna razón el pozo por donde entraron se cerró.

-¿Qué?-Exclamaron todos.

-¿Estamos atrapados?-Videl se mostro preocupada.

-Sí-Dende bajo sus antenas-No me explico eso, Goku comunícate con Kaiosama, quizás sepa algo.

-De acuerdo-El saiyajin se concentro-¡Kaiosama! ¡¿Tienes idea que sucede?!

-Ya oí todo, bueno Goku-Empieza-Hace mucho tiempo, hubo un choque de universos parecidos, por suerte nadie paso al otro lado, si eso llegase a pasar los único que se podría hacer es reunir todo objeto o persona en el punto donde atravesaron al otro universo y de ahí los Kaio abrirían el portal para regresar-Suspira un poco-Como las esferas se esparcieron de inmediato, no nos dio tiempo de abrir el portal. Tal como dijo Dende, deberán reunir las esferas para regresar.

-¿Entonces nos quedaremos aquí?-Los niños preguntaron desesperados, querían ver a sus mamás-¿Para siempre?

-Si no llegan a reunir las esferas, entonces será para siempre-El Kaio del Norte miro a sus compañeros –Deben reunir las esferas y regresaran, te lo encargo mucho Goku.

Kaio del Norte cortó su comunicación y todos quedaron en silencio, incluso el grupo de Inuyasha, ahora no solo iniciarían el viaje por la perla, sino que tendrían que reunir las esferas.

-Bueno-Goku alzo su mirada sonriente-¡A reunir las esferas!

-¿Cómo puede estar tan animado después de tremendo problema?-Sango miro al sujeto con rareza.

-Goku suele ser así, optimista en lo peor de los casos-Piccolo explica-Ni modo, tendremos que reunir las esferas. Por suerte está el radar.

-¿Radar? ¿Es como un detector?-Curiosea el hanyou.

-Claro, localiza las esferas-Explica Trunks-Mi mamá lo invento.

-¡Entonces Aome es un detector de fragmentos!-Bromea Inuyasha, cosa que no agrado a Aome.

-¡Abajo!-Grito ella.

-¿Qué le paso a Inuyasha?-Pregunto Goku confundido.

-Inuyasha posee un collar que cuando al señorita dice "Abajo" cae hacia el suelo-Explica Miroku.

-Interesante-Pensaba Gohan-Creo que mi mamá y Bulma querrían uno para sus esposos-Se sonríe.

-Entonces…-Shippo mira a todos-¿Empezamos el viaje?

-Claro-Exclama Goku-Sera un gusto viajar con ustedes, quizás juntemos las esfera y también derrotemos a Naraku.

-Jump, ya pensando en las peleas-Vegeta sonríe-Yo seré quien derrote a ese tal Naraku.

-Bueno, bueno- Inuyasha corto el ambiente-Cuanto más tardemos, más feo se pondrá la cosa-Inuyasha indica a Aome que se suba arriba suyo.

-Hermano-Goten observa al hanyou-¿Tú no cargaras a Videl?

Gohan y Videl se sonrojaron al igual que Inuyasha y Aome.

-No es necesario Goten, si Videl sabe volar-Goku recuerda, cosa que Gohan agradece.

-¿Volar? ¿Ustedes saben eso?-Sango y los demás se sorprende-¿Ustedes son demonios?

-No, somos Saiyajines, unos seres del espacio-Exclama Goku-Mis hijos son humanos por parte de su madre.

-Lo que daría de resultado un semisaiyajin-Completa Sango.

-Claro, pero si ustedes no saben volar, pues correremos-Afirma el hijo de Bardock-Gohan si quieres carga a Videl, yo llevare a Goten en mi espalda.

-¡Yupi!-Festeja Goten-¡Iremos a caballo!

-¿Tu me cargaras papá?-Trunks voltea su padre.

-¡No soy tu montura y mucho menos te cargare!-Gruño Vegeta.

-Vegeta…-Goku agrego en tono gracioso-Recuerda lo que dijo Bulma que podía hacer Trunks.

Vegeta se entumeció recordaba perfectamente "_Si no eres bueno con Trunks, tiene derecho a amenazarte con un gusano"_

-De acuerdo-Se rinde-Súbete mocoso.

-¡Viva! ¡Esto será genial!-Festeja Trunks-¡Papá! ¡Juguemos carrera con el papá de Goten! ¡Apuesto a que le ganas!

-Mmh, parece que resultara interesante-Pensaba Vegeta-¡Te ganare Kakarotto!

-¡Ni lo creas!-Amenaza Goku.

Mientras estos se molestaban, el resto estaba dando los primeros paso hacia la aventuras de sus vidas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, visiten mi facebook: Gohanss2 Fan fics  
**


	3. Celos, celos y mucho más

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Los días pasaban en el Sengoku, Goku y sus amigos iban conociendo al grupo del hanyou Inuyasha, tanto el hanyou como el saiyajin eran amantes de la buena comida y de hacerse fuertes cada día, por lo que se los veía entrenar mucho.

Por otro lado, el resto del grupo hacía lo suyo, el pequeño zorrito hizo amistad con los hijos de los rivales saiyajin, compartían el don de las travesuras y las bromas. Aome y Sango empezaron a trabar amistad con Videl, pero la justiciera y la estudiante de la época actual tenían ciertos roces. Gohan, por extraño que parezca, se llevaba bien con Miroku, a pesar de ser un monje pervertido, era alguien con quien se podía charlar plácidamente, cosa a la que se sumo Piccolo. Por último Vegeta, era como el Sesshomaru del grupo, más mudo que Kirara.

-¡Viento cortante!-Goku observo con detenimiento como el hanyou lo atacaba, para sorpresa suya, no lo pudo esquivarlo-¡Jeje! Esta no la pudiste evitar…

Goku se lanzo contra Colmillo de Acero pero, como lo suponía, la espada no era cualquier baratija de tienda, aguantaba incluso un Kame Hame Ha.

-Ah, creo que es suficiente-El saiyajin declaro tirándose al suelo-Esa espada aun me sorprende-Observo como Inuyasha la guardaba en la funda.

-Sí, el Colmillo de Acero no es cualquier espada, es la mejor espada-Se puso orgulloso Inuyasha-Los poderes que usas también son fuertes, ese Kame Hame no se cuanto me sorprende.

-Bueno, creo que hoy entrenábamos bastante-Opina Goku-¿De seguro no quieres aprender a volar? Te servirá mucho, no usaran tanto a Kirara-Plantea observando al animal que jugaba con los niños.

-No, no quiero levantar las sospechas de Naraku, aparte…-Desvió la mirada a Aome quien se veía hermosa, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo-…eh, eso es lo suyo, yo salto y corro…

Goku rió al ver al hanyou todo sonrojado, de joven, a Goku le pasaba algo parecido con Milk, pero ya se acostumbro para la actualidad, el amor era tan extraño…

-No me digas más, tú no quieres volar para llevar a esa niña contigo-Goku voltea a Aome-Es una gran mujer, valiente y fuerte, me recuerda a mi esposa.

Inuyasha se puso más rojo que de costumbre, solo asintió con la cabeza con torpeza.

-Jaja, descuida…-Goku le dio una palmada en la espalda-No diré nada, estas igual que mi hijo Gohan-Inuyasha dio respingo de molestia, el saiyajin no lo noto, solo se retiro a comer algo-Entrena con Gohan si quieres-Sugirió al final.

-Ese engendro-Pensaba observando a Gohan junto con Miroku-No sé que se trae entre manos, ¡Pero juro que le daré su merecido si se acerca a Aome!-Apretó sus puños y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los niños.

-¡Achos!-Exclamo Gohan-Vaya, han hablado o pensado en mí-Se limpio la nariz con un pañuelo.

-Parece que esa costumbre de estornudar esta en todos lados-Pensaba el monje-Y Gohan, veo que tienes tus encantos ¿A cuántas chicas ayudas diariamente?-La mirada picara fue detectada por Gohan, quien se avergonzó ante la pregunta.

-He he, yo no soy de ese tipo de persona-Se puso nervioso-Yo solo tengo ojos para una persona…-El semisaiyajin se puso sonrojado al voltear donde estaban las chicas.

-Ya veo…-Miroku embozo una sonrisa picara-Esa niña de ojos azules es bastante bonita.

-He he, ¿Que dices?-Exclama Gohan mucho más sonrojado-¿Y tu que dices? ¿Cuál es la relación tuya con la joven Sango?-El semisaiyajin observa la exterminadora.

-Sango es mi prometida, le dije que me casaría con ella en cuanto me quitara el Agujero Negro de mi mano-Miroku se mostró algo serio.

-Pero a pesar de eso sigues siendo un monje pervertido-Piccolo hace un comentario que a ambos jóvenes deja sorprendidos.

-Señor Piccolo...-Musita Gohan-¿Estaba escuchando?

* * *

-Kirara, Kirara, Kirara-Exclama Shippo sacudiendo su colita, Goten y Trunks ríen.

-Esa mascotita tuya es muy simpática-Trunks acaricia a pequeña acompañante del grupo.

-Sí, es mi mejor amiga-El pequeño zorrito sonríe-Y ustedes...¿Que hacen en su mundo?

-Bueno...-Trunks empieza-Nosotros peleamos contra sujetos poderosos, nuestros padres derrotaron a Majin Buu, un sujeto muy poderoso.

-Sí, mi papá uso la Genkidama, pero la idea fue del Señor Vegeta-Completa Goten sonriente-¿Y tu papá Shippo? ¿Es poderoso?

Shippo bajo su colita y su rostro, Kirara maulló y giro su cabeza con pena, los semisaiyajines se miraron avergonzados.

-Lo lamento...-Goten dijo tragando saliva-Yo tampoco tenía a mi papá, hasta que revivió.

-Mi papá fue asesinado por unos sujetos, y su cuerpo no esta en este mundo-Relata Shippo algo conmocionado-No importa, a veces me da pena, pero trato de sobrellevarlo.

-Bueno...-Goten sonrió algo animado-¿Que tal si hacemos algo para levantarnos los ánimos?

-¡Buena idea Goten!-Alaga su amigo de pelo lila-Pero que...

-¡Tengo algo en mente!-Irrumpió el pequeño zorrito.

* * *

Las chicas permanecían en las aguas termales, suspiraban de placer, entre pelear con demonios y para algunas estudiar, un descanso necesitaban.

-Ah...¡Esto es vida!-Sango suspiro con suma alegría-¿En tu mundo hay de estas cosas Videl?

-Sí, pero no acostumbramos a entrar desnudas-Se miro su cuerpo al descubierto algo sonrojada-En la época antigua esto era común, en la actualidad no-Pensaba.

-Bueno Videl, yo tampoco acostumbraba a esto, pero como tengo una enorme confianza con Sango...es diferente-Agrega muy feliz Aome.

Videl miro con algo de odio a la miko del futuro, no es que no se llevara bien, pero había habido ocasiones...

**Flash Back**

Aome estaba por regresar a la época feudal, llevaba mucho peso, le pareció extraño que el hanyou testarudo y terco no apareciera, supuso que estaría ahora con su nuevo amor: Entrenar con el señor Goku.

-Ah Inuyasha...-Pensaba molesta arrojándose al pozo -¿¡Por que te olvidaste de mi!?

En cuanto siento la brisa del Sengoku, asomo su cabeza hacia arriba para ver quien estaba, no había nadie, ni siquiera Shippo.

-¿Que acaso todos se olvidaron que regresaría hoy?-Reprocho a la nada, quizás las mariposas que pasaban por ahí, pero ellas no darían bolilla a la chica.

-Por lo menos yo no.

Aome empezó a voltear su cabeza todos lados buscando de donde provenía la voz. En cuanto se salio del todo del pozo y se puso de pie, en la rama de un roble diviso a Gohan.

-Joven Gohan-Pestañeo un par de veces-Que sorpresa que me espere.

-Señorita Aome, no dejaría que una dama como usted cargue tanto peso sola-Dijo con su típica amabilidad-¿Porque tanto peso?

-Bueno..., como ahora somos más, decidí que a lo mejor debería traer para todos, sería algo injusto si solo trajera para mis amigos-Explica ella con una sonrisa.

-Comprendo, usted es muy amable-Gohan sonríe-Permitame-Gohan toma el bolso, pero para sorpresa de él, pesaba demasiado pesado haciendo que se caiga en el suelo.

-¡Gohan!-Grito Aome corriendo el bolso-Pobrecillo...

Gohan se incorporo lentamente y vio a Aome frente a él, el viento soplo silenciosamente sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos sonrojados.

-¿Irrumpo algo?-Exclamo Videl.

-Oh Videl-Gohan se levanto repentinamente todo sonrojado-Yo solo estaba...ayudando a la señorita Aome-Dijo haciendo ademanes.

-Claro, y yo soy más débil que Yamcha-Pensaba la ojiazul-Te busca el mitad bestia Aome.

-Oh claro-Aome vuelve en sí-Nos vemos Gohan, gracias por ayudarme.

-Sí-Respondió él algo incomodo-Al rato te veo-Aome se retiro y Gohan quedo vinedole, hasta que Videl se le pareció de frente-¿Que te pasa?

Videl clavo una mirada de odio en Gohan, este aún seguía confundido...¿Que le ocurría a Videl?

**Fin Flash Back**

-¡Aome! ¡Aome!-Exclamo Shippo yendo hacía las aguas-¿Podemos entrar yo y los chicos?

-¡De ninguna manera!-Videl se mostró furiosa-Aunque seas un niño, no dejare que me veas.

-Pero...-Shippo se mostró confundido-Yo siempre...

-Videl-Calmo Sango-Shippo siempre se baña con nosotras, no es pervertido como Miroku...

-Sí-Apoya la miko del futuro-Shippo no te mirara, él solo quiere divertirse.

-¡Por favor!-Exclamaron los niños-¡Prometemos no mirar!

-Esta bien-Dijo Videl-Que entren.

-¡Yupi!-Festejo Shippo-¡El último apesta a Inuyasha!

-¡Achus!-Exclamo Inuyasha-¿Quien demonios esta hablando de mí?-Volteo hacia todos lados furioso.

-Nadie idiota-Vegeta encaro molesto-Kakarotto...¡¿Cuando demonios piensas reunir las esferas?!

-Vegeta...-Exclama Goku sonriente, de pronto, un ki se acerca rápidamente hacia ellos-¿Que demonios?

-Es olor a...-Inuyasha no completo la frase porque frente a ellos apareció Sesshomaru junto a Jaken y Rin.

-Amo bonito...¿Quienes son esos sujetos?-El asistente de hermano de Inuyasha se mostraba nervioso.

-Cállate-Respondió con frialdad de siempre-Veo que tienes nuevos amigos, hermano.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia Sesshomaru!-Aclaro el hanyou-¿A que viniste ahora?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-Responde su hermano demonio, Inuyasha gruñe molesto.

-¿Que ocurre?-Pregunta Shippo llegando junto a los chicos-¡Ah! ¡Sesshomaru!

-¿Quien es ese?-Goten mira a los desconocidos-¿Es aquel enano verde?

-¡¿Enano verde?!-Jaken se pone frente a Goten molesto-¡¿Como te atreves a insultarme?! ¡Yo soy Jaken!

-Bueno, yo soy Goten-Sonríe el niño con suma tranquilidad.

¿Que hacía Sesshomaru allí? ¿ Pelearía contra alguno de los Guerreros Z? Eso lo sabremos muy pronto.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**Se que me demore mucho, espero que les haya ,tratare de actualizar más seguido.


	4. Celos, celos y mucho más II

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Un daiyoukai miraba con detenimiento hacía un punto del norte, a su lado, un pequeño demonio verde lo miraba interrogante.

-Amo bonito ¿Que sucede?-El pequeño demonio llamado Jaken interrogo.

-Esas presencias-Sesshomaru miraba fijamente, volteo hacia la pequeña que lo acompaña, Rin-Vamonos Rin-Dijo e inmediatamente alzo vuelo.

-Si señor Sesshomaru-Con suma alegría la pequeña busco a Ah-Un, la montura de daiyoukai y siguio a Sesshomaru-¡Señor Jaken! ¡No se duerma!

-Ay, ya voy ya voy-Exclamo Jaken apurandose-¿Que será en lo que pensaba el amo Sesshomaru? ¿Y quienes eran esas presencias?

* * *

-Sesshomaru...-Inuyasha gruñia molesto-¿Que demonios quieres?

Sesshomaru miraba hacia alrededor, especiafiacamente a Goku, Vegeta y Piccolo, posiblemente por su poder. Del lado de nuestros héroes tambíen habia gente mirando, pero no al hermano de Inuyasha.

-¿Y esa niña?-Trunks dejo su mirada puesta en Rin.

-Es Rin,es una niña a va con Sesshomaru-Explica Shippo-Se supone que Sesshomaru es frío, no entiendo porque anda con una niña ¡Ah! ¡Los adultos son raritos!-Se queja confundido.

-Bonito...-Dice Goten suspirando.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo la vi primero!-Trunks encara a su amigo, ¿Celoso?

-¿Eh? ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Yo hablaba de ese dinosaurio de dos cabezas-Goten señala a Ah-Un-¡Es muy bonito!-Sonríe con inocencia.

-Parece que alguien este enamorado-Shippo hable una amplia sonrisa a Trunks haciendo que este se sonrojada-Pero Sesshomaru no te dejara ni que la mires.

-¿Acaso es su papá?-Trunks estaba confundido.

-No, pero el hermano de Inuyasha desprecia a casi todos los humanos-El zorrito explica.

-¡Pero yo soy más saiyajin que humano!-Anuncia el hijo de Vegeta-Ni un demonio o lo que sea me impedira nada.

-¡Así se habla Trunks!-Goten se muestra contento-¿Y de que hablabamos?

Shippo y Trunks hacen caida estilo anime ante la pregunta, ¡Ese Goten tan inocente!

* * *

-Bah-Exclama Sesshomaru-Pense que eran potenciales.

Goku alza su ceja confundido.

-¿A que te refieres?-Goku sonrie desafiante-¿Acaso quieres pelear?

-Yo no peleo contra humanos-Sesshomaru lo mira con frialdad.

-Pues te equivocas Sesshomaru, yo no soy un humano...¡Soy un saiyajin!-Sesshomaru mira sorprendido ante el comentario-¡Y te lo demostrare!

-¡Espera Kakarotto!-Irrumpe Vegeta-¡Dejame a este sabandija a mí!

Jaken, al ver que insultaron a su amo, salio a defenderlo.

-¡¿Como te atreves a insultar a mi amo bonito?! ¡Te dare tu merecido!-Jaken apunto con su baston a Vegeta, pero sabiendo como es el saiyajin, de una patada lo mando a volar.

-¡Rin!-Enuncio Sesshomaru-Ve por Jaken y quedate por allí.

-¡Si señor!-Rin sonrio a daiyoukai y salio velozmente en Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru volteo a Vegeta, sus miradas eran serias y frías, el resto miraba desconertado hacía lo que estaba por ser una batalla entre saiyajin y daiyoukai.

-Veremos de lo que eres capaz-Insita Vegeta al hermano del hanyou-¡Muestrame tu poder!

-Yo no obedezco a los humanos-Sesshomaru sentencio con la mirada al saiyajin.

-¿Humano?...¡Ja! Te equivocas...¡Yo soy un saiyajin de clase pura y te derrotare!-Vegeta se transformo en SSJ haciendo que se levantaran las piedras y se moveria el suelo.

-¿Que clase se youkai o hanyou eres?-Interroga Sesshomaru sorprendido-Tu aspecto es muy humanao.

-¡Te dicho que no soy un humano! Soy un saiyajin originario del planeta Vegita, ¡El principe de los saiyajin!-Exclama con su típico orgulloso-¡Mi nombre es Vegeta!

-Vegetal-Musita Shippo riendose.

-Jum-Sesshomaru sonrie con maldad-¡A ver que tan poderoso eres,...saiyajin!-Inmediatamente Sesshomaru se alza en las alturas y Vegeta hace lo mismo.

-¿Que estan por hacer ese Vegeta y Sesshomaru?-Inuyasha observaba impaciente-¿Y porque su cabello cambio?

-Inuyasha ese es el estado Super Saiyajin, con eso aumentamos nuestras fuerzas-Explica Goku al hanyou-El estado en el que esta Vegeta es solo una parte de su poder.

-Esos estados llamados Super Saiyajin son parecidos a las transformaciones a causa de demonios ¿No cree eso excelencia?-Sango interroga al monje.

-Sí Sango, pero estos sujetos incluso podrían...-Traga saliva por temor-...superar a Naraku, es mejor no ponerles en contra.

-¿Incluso a Naraku?-Aome no podia creer las palabras del monje.

-Lamento decir que pienso eso, si como dice el señor Goku es solo una parte de sus poderes, es probable que ellos puedan incluso a Sesshomaru-Indica Miroku son preocupación-Debemos evitar la pelea, nadie debe saber el verdadero poder de estos sujetos.

-¿Y como haremos?-Exclama Sango asustada.

-La señorita Aome tiene confianza con el señor, dejemos que ella se encarge-Miroku mira con ojos de ruego a la estudiante, quien suspira y se acerca a Goku

* * *

Velozmente se dirigia hacia donde estaba abandonado Jaken, sabía que tenía que volver rápido...

**Flash Back**

-¡Rin!-Enuncio Sesshomaru-Ve por Jaken y quedate por allí.

-¡Si señor!-Rin sonrio a daiyoukai y salio velozmente en Ah-Un.

Todos se quedaron mirando como la niña, con suma tranquilidad, iba por Jaken.

-Obviamente esa niña aunque no se la hija, saco la valentia de Sesshomaru-Opina Shippo.

-¿No es la hija?-Pregunta Goten ignorante.

-¡Pues claro no es la hija! ¡Cabeza hueca!...

Mientras zorrito y niño discutian, Trunks miraba atentanemente hacía donde Rin habia desaparecido.

-Rin-Musito Trunks-¡Debo ayudarla!-Sin chistar ni avisar, el semisaiyajin salio volando hacia donde estaba Jaken, tomaria ventaja transformandose en SSJ para ir más rapido que Ah-Un.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¡Amo bonito! ¡Rin!-Jaken gritaba todo pulmón-Amo Ses-ssho-maru...-Se cae para atras del cansancio-Jaken esta cansadito.

De pronto el enano verde vio un punto brillante acercarse, se levanto sonriente.

-¡Debe ser Rin!-Pensaba-¡Rin! ¡Jaken esta aquí!-Gritaba sonriente, luego miro con detenimiento y se dio cuenta que no era Rin-¡Un moustro!¡Ayuda para Jaken, ayuda para Jaken!

El punto brillante se detuvo frente a él, no parecia un demonio...¡Era un niño!

-¿Que quieres?-Interroga Jaken.

-Descuida, no vine a dañarte, vine a salvarte-Trunks explica-Me llamo Trunks.

-Pues yo soy Jaken, fiel sirviente de mi amo bonito Sesshomaru-El enano verde hace reverencia, luego pregunta-¿Como puede ser que un humano como tu sea tan fuerte?

-No soy un humano, soy un saiyajin-El chico de cabellos lilas comenta-Yo soy muy poderoso por la sangre de mi padre.

-Ya veo..-Jaken mira con tenimiento a Trunks-Ahora que lo pienso, este niño es muy parecido a mi amo Sesshomaru...¿Serán parientes?-Se preguntaba.

-Jaken-Exclama Trunks-¿Tu amo es poderoso? Digo, es que quiero entrenarme con alguien fuerte, mi papá últimamente me ignora.

-¡Mi amo Sesshomaru no se ocupara de un niño! ¡El solo derrotara a Naraku!-Exclama Jaken.

-Naraku...-Trunks se queda pensativo-¡Ya se! ¿Y si dijera que existe un metodo para derrotar a Naraku? ¿Que permitira a tu amo ser invencible?

-¿Invencible? ¿A mi amito Sesshomarito?-Jaken se sorprende, iba a decir algo, pero irrumpio la llegada de Rin-¡Rin! ¡Me alegra verte!

-Señor Jaken, ¿Quien es su amigo?-Rin mira Trunks con curiosidad, este hace lo mismo.

-Eh eh, soy Trunks-Dice algo avergonzado-Tu debes ser Rin-Mira a la niña de pies a cabeza.

-Sí-Dice ella algo sonrojada-¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Donde vives?

-Tengo ocho años, en poco cumplo nueve-Sonríe ante la pregunta-Y vivo muy lejos de aquí, se podría decir que vengo de otro mundo-Piensa en su madre y abuelos, hace una mueca hacia abajo de pena.

-¿Que sucede?-Dice Rin ante la cara del niño-Trunks..

-¿Eh? Nada...solo que, extraño a mi madre y abuelos, ellos estan lejos en este momento-Trunks dice algo incomodo-Rin...¿Y tus padres?-Rin chista un poco, el chico habia tocado un tema delicado-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-Calma-No pense que...

-No, descuida mis hermanos y padres fuerona matados por unos bandidos-Rin responde seriamente-Pero el Señor Sesshomaru ahora me cuida y podría cuidarte aquí-Le sonríe la niña.

-¿De verás?-Trunks sonríe contento-¿Incluso podría entrenarme?

-Puede ser, pero deberías preguntarle-Comenta la niña pensante.

-¡Le dar una sorpresa esperandolo aquí!-Trunks le guiña el ojo a Rin.

-¡Sí! ¡Al señor Sesshomaru le gustara!-Rin festeja-¿Usted que dice Jaken?

-¿Eh yo? No lo veo nada malo, pero si al amo no le gusta te matara-Advierte el sirviente del daiyoukai.

-Bueno, esperemos...¡No creo que me mate!-Exclama Trunks sentandose en el pasto.

Jaken queda mirando como los niños trabaron conversacion rápidamente, cosa que no era malo ya que Rin era una niña pequeña y era necesario que conviviera con gente de su edad, no solo un daiyoukai de más de 200 años, su sirviente y la montura del daiyoukai.

-Parece que Rin ahora tiene un amigo-Pensaba Jaken...¿Sonriente?

* * *

-Señor Goku, señor Goku-Habla Aome al saiyajin-¿Usted no cree que es mejor que no muestren sus poderes al maximo?

-¿Eh? ¿Que tiene de malo?-Goku mira interrogante-No hay problema.

-Es que Naraku podria usarlo en su contra, no quiero ser directa, pero ese tal Vegeta no se ve del todo bueno, siento mala energía en él-Aome se muestra preocupada.

-Mmh-Goku encoje sus hombros-Es verdad, Vegeta alguna vez fue malo y es manipulable...-Goku voltea a su hijo-¡Gohan! ¡Detengamos a Vegeta! ¡No debe mostrar sus poderes!

-¡Ahi voy!-Gohan alza vuelo hacía donde su padre-Señorita Aome-Sonríe a la chica haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¡Arr...sabandija!-Dicen Inuyasha y Videl en coro, no se dieron cuenta.

-¿Eh?-Inuyasha observa a la ojiazul-Así que sientes algo por el erizo.

-Y tu por Aome-Completa Videl, Inuyasha se sonroja.

-Keh, ¡No es de tu incumbencia!-El hanyou voltea su rostro-Deberías vigilarlo, yo creo que es pariente de Miroku.

-Tu vigila a tu chica-Encara Videl molesta-¡Y Gohan no es pariente de ese monje mujeriego!

-Keh, tranquila-Inuyasha voltea-Solo no quiero que se le acerque ¿Entiendes? Utiliza tu cerebro y piensa-Bromea mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Acaso tu no tienes?-Videl lo mira divertido,el hanyou le sonrie con orgullo.

-Yo soy alguien de acción-Relata Inuyasha-He peleado con más youkai que tu con humanos.

-¿Quieres apostar? Demuestrame lo que eres, derrota a tu hermano y Vegeta-Videl sentencio al hanyou, este acepto y fue junto a Goku y su hijo ¿Como resultaria todo esto?

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¿Interesante? ¿Lindo? ¿Lo mejor del mundo? Pues si quieren saber más esperen el proximo capitulo, no tardare, si es que no me secuestran los chinos...


	5. Saiyajines contra demonios

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y Akira Toriyama  
**

* * *

-¡Gohan!-Gritaba con mucha desesperación y lagrimas-Resiste,por favor...-Miro al cielo rogando que no muriera.

-Soy un idiota..-Inuyasha miraba preocupado a aquel joven-¡No debí haberlo atacado!

-Hay que llevarlo a la época actual-Exclamo Goku serio,había regresado recién, prefería que su hijo estuviera seguro-¿Inuyasha?

-Keh, lo llevare-El hanyou toma al joven no que reaccionaba y se dirige al pozo que conecta las épocas, en su mente repasaba todo lo ocurrido en la batalla.

* * *

-¡Inuyasha!-Exclamo Goku sorprendido-¿Vienes a ayudarlos?-Gohan miro con desconfianza al hanyou y este hizo lo mismo-¿Eh? ¿Que harás?-Reitera el saiyajin.

-Sí claro, ayudare...-Su tono de respuesta era agresivo cosa que detecto el joven semisaiyajin.

-¿Que se cree que es? Solo es un medio demonio adicto al combate, nunca le presta atención a Aome, no se la merece-Pensaba Gohan mirando el hanyou, ¡Y tu no te fijas en Videl! ¡Tonto!

-Gohan...-Inuyasha observaba amenazante-¡No dejare que te le acerques a Aome! ¡No te lo dejare!

-¡Vegeta!-Grito Goku llegando a los combatientes, freno en seco al ver a Vegeta en SSJ2-¡Reduce tu ki! ¡Es peligroso!

-¡Kakarotto no dejare que arruines mi combate!-El príncipe se muestra molesto ante la intervención del clase baja-¡Solo eres un impedimento!

-Vegeta...¡Es no es por impedir tu combate! ¡Es por Naraku! No conocemos de lo que es capaz ese villano-Goku trata de converser a Vegeta, pero este solo lo mira con desprecio y dice.

-¡No importa! Yo lo venceré.

-No perderé el tiempo-Sesshomaru sin avisar ataco frenéticamente a Vegeta tirándolo contra unas nubes grises, Gohan y Goku reaccionaron y se lanzaron contra Sesshomaru-Esto se pone interesante-Pensaba el daiyoukai.

Inuyasha no sabia a quien atacar, sabia que su hermano podría hacerlo pedazos pero si dejaba que Gohan lo atacara...¡Algo debía hacer!

-Veamos...-Inuyasha observo a Vegeta quien se lanzaba de nuevo al ataque-¡Espera sabandija! ¡Lanzas de Diamante!-Inuyasha se alzo entre los cielos y ataco a Vegeta directamente.

-¡Insecto!-Vegeta se mostró furioso, se lanzo frenéticamente contra Inuyasha-¡Te venceré!

-¡No lo lograras!-Inuyasha choco su espada con el puño de Vegeta, este último se sorprendio ante la resistencia de la espada-Veo que te has sorprendido de Colmillo de Acero,...¡Eso no es todo!

El hanyou empezó a presionar el Colmllo contra el brazo de Vegeta quien empezó a forzar desesperado, el dueño de las orejas de perro sonría con maldad.

-¡¿Que demonios hace Inuyasha?!-Aome no creía que Inuyasha atacara así a alguien de su "equipo".

-¡Debemos ayudar!-Exclama Miroku-Esto se esta complicando, Sango...-En cuanto miro a la exterminadora esta llamo a Kirara y salieron a calmar al hanyou.

-Veo que es sorprendente...-Videl voltea a Aome-Tu novio es bastante terco tambíen.

-¡No es mi novio!-Encara la miko del futuro-No se por que se comporta así, es como si lo hubieran insentivado.

-¿Y que sucedería si lo provocan? No creo que sea nada malo que pelee contra su hermano-Exclama Videl.

-¿Acaso tu...?-Aome trago saliva y enuncio-¡Videl! No debiste hacer eso, ahora Inuyasha...

Demasiado tarde, Inuyasha grito Garras de sangre sin remediar e hirio gravemente a Vegeta.

-¡No!-Exclamo Shippo mirando al cielo-¡Señor Vegetal! ¡Inuyasha cabeza hueca!-Insulto al hanyou muy molesto.

-¡¿Que sucedió?!-Encaro Videl a Aome.

-¡Lo que paso es que Inuyasha ya se descontrolo! ¡Y por tu culpa!-Aome se puso muy enojada.

-¿Mi culpa? Tu eres la que esta coqueteando con Gohan...¿Acaso crees que soy ciega?-Videl miro con una mirada asesina a la chica,esta hizo los mismo empezaron a sonar los dientes de ellas, hasta que llego la gota que rebalso el vaso...Videl empujo a Aome un poco, esta se enojo y le respondió con un insulto,...¡Pelea de chicas en a la vista!

-¡A mi no me interesa Gohan!-Aome empuja a Videl y esta al levantarse le aprieta el brazo-¡Tu te haces la linda con Inuyasha!

-¿Yo? Ja...¡La maldita eres tú!-Videl anuncio su puño hacía a Aome, por suerte lo esquivo, pero ahora había una pelea de mujeres aparte de la demonios.

-¡Ah! ¡Aome da miedo!-Shippo y Goten hablaban ocultos tras una roca-Lo digo y lo repito, los adultos son complicados.

-¿No deberíamos hacer algo?-Goten miraba como las chicas se empujaban e insultaban-...Eh, mejor no nos metemos-Agrego con mucho miedo.

-Debemos ir con Sango y Miroku, ellos sabrán que hacer-Dice Shippo quien se transformo en el globo gigante y empezó a elevarse-¿Vienes?

-Claro, espero que estén bien...-Goten volteo por última vez a las chicas y tragó saliva-¡Tengo miedo!-Pensaba alzándose.

* * *

-¡Kame hame ha!-Grito Gohan contra Sesshomaru, este lo esquivo.

-Eres un inútil-Sesshomaru provocaba a Gohan nuevamente, este ya estaba harto de las burlas, pero sobretodo por lo que había hecho a su padre.

**Flash Back**

Goku se lanzo contra el daiyoukai, este empuño su espada de Colmillos de Demonios y el saiyajin no pudo evitarla, recibió un corte en el brazo.

-¡Arg!-Goku toco su herida y vio que corría un liquido violeta, no solo había sangre, sino veneno-¿Que rayos...

El veneno que corría por la herida empezó a afectarle haciéndole una especie de burbujeo morado cosa que hizo que el guerrero gritara de dolor.

-¡Papá!-Grito Gohan alzándose junto a él, trato de tocar la herida pero su mano se quemo-¡Arg! ¡Esto arde!-Goku miro con una cara serio a Sesshomaru, sabía que esto era consecuencia de pensar que sería facíl vencer a alguien que solo lleva una espada y unas garras filosas-¿Que sucede papá?-Gohan noto la cara de seriedad de su padre.

-Hijo...-La herida empezó a ponerse oscura, Goku se guardaba su dolor apretando sus labios con fuerza-Debemos prepararnos en este mundo para derrotar a lo de este mundo-Dice mirando hacía el costado, Vegeta era supero por el hanyou-¡Gohan! ¡Intenta acabar con ese sujeto!-Goku se quemó la mano al tratar que herida no se abriera más, el forzar su ki para volar, esto le afectaba en donde fue atacado.

-¿Pero que dices? ¿Acaso tú...-Gohan tragó saliva y sus palabras, ¿Acaso su padre...¡Imposible!-Tú puedes papá, no te...-

-Sí hijo, yo me rindo-Goku dejo impactado a su hijo, a Sesshomaru no ¿Que esperaban?, este lo veía débil a Goku-Gohan...-Goku sonrío por últimas vez y se alejo de ahí hacía punto desconocido, Gohan entro en una cólera que usaría para enfrentarse a Sesshomaru.

-Débil tanto padre como hijo-Es lo único que dijo Sesshomaru antes de iniciar el combate.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Aunque lo ataque, Sesshomaru sigue esquivando mis golpes-Gohan observaba detenidamente al daiyoukai-¡Los demonios! ¡Como los odio!-El semisaiyajin empezó a elevar su ki-¡Esas criaturas no merecen vivir!-Gohan estaba mezclando las cosas, sus celos por ver a Videl con el hanyou, su confusión respecto a Aome, que su padre se vea derrotado por un demonio quien toma el derecho de burlarse.

-¡Malditos sean ustedes demonios! ¡Todos ustedes!-Algo invadió el corazón de Gohan, odio, eso que un guerrero como él no debería tener, ese sentimiento lo empezaba a consumir...

-¡El ki de mi hermano!-Grito Goten asombrado-¿Pero que? ¡¿Donde esta mi papá?!

-No entiendo-Miroku observa a Gohan-Se supone que no deberían mostrar sus poderes...¿Que acaba de ocurrir?

-Gohan...-Susurro el pequeño semisaiyajin preocupado-¿No será por la señorita Aome y Videl?-Se volteo a Shippo.

-¿A que te refieres Goten?-Sango mira al niño y al zorrito.

-Es que ellas se peleaban por cosas, no sé bien...-El niño estaba algo confundido-Parece que mi hermano se habla con la señorita Aome y eso no le gusta a Videl, todo esos de los celos...

-Exacto-Completa Shippo-Inuyasha ahora pelea porque le dijo Videl y a Aome le sorprendio y se enojo. La otra noche lo oimos a Gohan que hablaba solo sobre Inuyasha y la señorita, que ella no debía esperar a un hanyou enamorado de una muerta.

-¿Por que no lo dijeron antes?-Sango miro con reproche al par de niños, los cuales se asustaron-Excelencia, debemos parar a Inuyasha y a las chicas.

-Descuida Sango, primero nos encargaremos de las muchachas-Miroku miro salto desde Kirara y rápidamente fue a parar donde estaban Videl y Aome a los insultos, gracias a Dende, no habían recurrido a la violencia-Tranquilas morenas, dejen de pelear.

-¡No te metas Miroku!-Aome miro muy amenazante al monje quien se oculto tras su bastón.

-¡Ni te acerques monje pervertido!-Amenazo Videl de manera muy severa.

-Oh Miroku, ¿Que puedes hacer?-Se decía que el monje que lo primero que se atravesó por la mente fue una de sus mañas típicas-Perdóname Sanguito-Musito antes de acercarse a Videl y tomarle la mano por sorpresa-Señorita Videl ¿Le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

Como si fuera una magia o hechizo, Videl le pegó a Miroku una cachetada que lo estampo contra un roca, luego de eso, el Giraikotsu de Sango se presento ante la cabeza del monje dejandole como regalo un chichón.

-Se suponía que calmaría las cosas, no que hiciera otra de sus mañas-Sango reprocha con la mirada al monje desde arriba.

-Sanguito, si supieras que fue mi única salida...-El "honorable" monje se incorporaba algo dolido aún.

-¿El señor Miroku suele ser así?-Interroga Goten ante la escena.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo, y no creo que tenga el honor para ser señor, más bien es un torpe...-Responde Shippo ante la mirada de Sango y los gestos del monje.

-Bueno Shippo, Goten-Sango cambia el ambiente-Debemos ir por Inuyasha y luego por tu hermano, Goten.

-De acuerdo-Dicen los niños y se aferran a Kirara.

* * *

Inuyasha no sabía como había llegado allí, Vegeta simplemente lo llevo había donde estaba la energía en aumento, estaba frente a un Gohan que verdaderamente le estaba causando problemas a Sesshomaru.

-¡Insecto!-Enuncia Vegeta con un odio en sus ojos-¡Yo seré quien derrote este moustro!

Gohan volteó hacía quien alguna vez casi lo mato y lo miro directamente, Inuyasha observó que su vista era diferente, era una mirada fría y con odio, como sí estuviera como un demonio completo.

-Consumido por el odio...-Musito Inuyasha observando-Veo que tu y tu padre subestimaron a un demonio completo como Sesshomaru, pensaron que sería como yo...¡Keh! ¡Cometieron un error!

Vegeta se dirigió hacia Gohan quien esquivo el ataque y le lanzo un destello con tanto poder y rapidez que le dejo moribundo en el suelo.

-Vegeta...-Exclamo el hanyou algo molesto, ¿¡No estaba atacando a los suyos!?¿Que pasaba por la mente de ese engendro? Estaba loco...-Te destruiré ..-Inuyasha miro con odio al semisaiyajin-¡Toma esto! ¡Lanzas de Diamante!

-¡Souryuha!-Grito sin avisar Sesshomaru y ataco al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha a Gohan, este último no pudo esquivar ningún movimiento y recibió los ataques, los cuales lo dejaron más moribundo que al mismo Vegeta.

-¡No puede ser!-A pesar que se molestara con él, Inuyasha socorrió al joven semisaiyajin antes que se estrellara contra el suelo-Sesshomaru...

-Débil humano-Es lo único que dijo al guardar su espada-Veo que has mejorado hermano, pero de todas formas sigues siendo débil.

-¡ Escúchame! Note que por un momento te puso en problemas-Refiendose a Gohan hablo Inuyasha-Déjame decirte que estos seres no son de este mundo, son capaces de matar a Naraku...-¿Era posible? Inuyasha se quedo pensativo pero luego agrego-Es mejor que estés de su lado.

-Yo no estoy con nadie-Dicho esto Sesshomaru se retira hacía donde estarían esperándolo Rin y Jaken.

-Veo que no eras del todo poderoso-Musito el hanyou hacía un inconsciente Gohan-Vamos con los demás, oh...-Antes de volverse recordó a Vegeta, tomo al par de guerreros y marcho hacía donde estaban todos reunidos.

Al verlo llegar, todos corrieron hacía donde estaba Inuyasha, se paró frente Aome con la cabeza gacha y exclamo mientras mostraba a los guerreros.

-No deberían subestimar a los demonios.

Videl no pudo contenerse ante la escena, un Gohan moribundo, se lanzo contra su cuerpo.

-¡Gohan!-Gritaba con mucha desesperación y lagrimas-Resiste,por favor...-Miro al cielo rogando que no muriera.

-Soy un idiota..-Inuyasha miraba preocupado a aquel joven-¡No debí haberlo atacado!

-Hay que llevarlo a la época actual-Exclamo Goku serio, había regresado recién, prefería que su hijo estuviera seguro-¿Inuyasha?

-Keh, lo llevare-El hanyou toma al joven no que reaccionaba y se dirige al pozo que conecta las épocas, en su mente repasaba todo lo ocurrido en la batalla.

-Inuyasha...-Fue lo único que pudo decir Aome.

-Te dije que no eran de fiar, mira como estamos, ¡Somos sus curanderos!-El hanyou encaro molesto-En cuanto se recupere Gohan,ellos buscaran sus esferas solos...

-¡Espera!-Irrumpe Videl quien también iba-¿Acaso piensas dejarnos así como así? ¿Que clase de animal eres?

-¡No soy ningún animal!-Responde Inuyasha bajando las orejas-Soy un hanyou, un apestoso híbrido...-Musito lo último que igual fue oído por las chicas.

-Inuyasha...-Aome se le acerco con cariño para darle un abrazo-No eres apestoso, que sea mitad demonio y mitad humano te hace especial.

Videl miro por un segundo a ese par ¿Gohan se sentiría así a veces? ahí fue cuando recordó algo...

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Jeje lo he dejado picando, pronto actualizare.

Saluditos...


End file.
